


My Bijou

by papirossy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papirossy/pseuds/papirossy
Summary: Jims und Freddies LiebesgeschichteEine Missing Scene Geschichtebasiert auf Borhap, Mercury and Me und ein bisschen was ist nur Wunschdenken





	1. Teil 1: It's a hard life

München, 1984  
Bermuda Dreieck / Hans-Sachs-Straße  
  
Freddie ließ es über sich ergehen wie eine Wurzelkanalbehandlung. Aber es war so schön, wenn der Schmerz nachließ.  
  
Paul steckte sich eine Zigarette an und kratzte sich im Schritt. Mit derselben Hand reicht er Freddie anschließend die Zigarette. Freddie zog daran und flüchtete sich in seine Vorstellung von Glück: ein Garten, ein Mann und immer wieder dieser Blick, den zu beschreiben Freddie schwer fiel, weil ihn noch nie ein Mann so angesehen hatte.  
  
Er legte die Hand an seine Wange und streichelte sich dort, nur um die Wärme seiner Berührung noch einmal zu spüren. „Ich mag dich auch, Freddie.“  
  
„Freddie, brauchst du noch lange da drinnen?“, sagte eine irische Stimme auf der anderen Seite der Tür – aber sie gehörte dem falschen Iren. „Ich müsste nämlich auch mal.“ Sie war scharf wie eine Distel, an der man sich stach, wenn man nicht vorsichtig war. Freddie spülte, obwohl er nur gedankenverloren auf dem Klodeckel gesessen hatte. Er war mit Paul ins Bett gegangen, um der kalten Münchener Nacht zu entfliehen. Nach einer mehr feuchten, aber weniger fröhlichen Nacht im Bermuda Dreieck war er buchstäblich verloren gegangen.  
  
Benommen hatte er dagelegen, während Paul sich an ihm satt gefressen hatte. Zwischen durch immer wieder dieser kalte, verzweifelte Blick aus toten Fischaugen und mit ihr kamen die Assoziationen an die abgeschlagenen Fischköpfte im Schlachtenviertel von New York.  
  
Im Bermuda Dreieck war Freddie vor lauter Einsamkeit ins Taumeln geraten und fand sich auf einmal in Pauls Armen wieder. Seine Zuwendung hatte ihn einen kurzen Moment lang gerührt – auch wenn er sie so billig bekam, dass er sie jetzt ohne schlechtes Gewissen das Klo runterspülen konnte.  
  
„Bring mich nach Hause!“, hatte Freddie benommen gekeucht, hatte aber nicht Paul damit gemeint. In Gedanken hatte er mit Jim gesprochen, den er immer dann sah, wenn er am weitesten weg von zu Hause oder sich selbst war. Er träumte von seiner großen, warmen irischen Brust – hatte mit feuchten Augen den ganzen Abend einen Mann angestarrt, der denselben aristokratischen Scheitel hatte wie er.

Die anderen sprachen von Liebe. Wenn andere von Liebe sprachen, dachte er an Jim. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten.

  
Paul steckte ihn in ein Taxi und sie fuhren durch die neonverwaschene Münchner Nacht. Er brachte Freddie in sein Haus. Seine Lederjacke knirschte hungrig, als er sie auszog. Er starrte Freddie mit großen gierigen Augen an, bevor er ihn küsste. Seine Lippen waren nass und kalt. Freddie drückte ihn bald weg. „Lass uns nach oben gehen!“ Er knöpfte sein Flanellhemd auf und warf es bei Seite.  
  
„Wer ist eigentlich Jim?“, rief Paul durch die offene Badezimmertür, während er in die Kloschüssel strullerte. Kränklich hatte Freddie seinen Namen ins Kissen geseufzt.  
  
„Niemand“, sagte er jetzt so leise und zerbrechlich, dass es ihm keiner, der ihn gehört, geglaubt hätte. Nebenan rauschte die Spülung.  
  
  
  
London, 1985  
In einem Supermarkt in Sutton  
  
Im Supermarktradio lief seichter Gegenwartspop. Die Lautstärke war so leise, dass sie jeden Song egal machte. Erst im Gang mit den Dosensuppen, wo die Akustik besser war, erkannte er seine Stimme. „Emotionaler Betrug ist auch schon Betrug“, hatte Pete bei einem Bier im Pub gesagt. Jim hatte ihm von seiner nächtlichen Begegnung erzählt. Von dem Kuss hatte er nichts gesagt und auch nicht, dass er einen Herzschlag lang an mehr gedacht hatte. Tatsache war, dass er sich, als er nachts durch die verregneten Straßen von Surrey lief, sich zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder wie jemand gefühlt hatte, der aus Fleisch und Blut war, statt nur wie ein willenloses Subjekt, das vergaß sich die Hände zu waschen, wenn es nach der Arbeit nach Hause kam.  
  
„Oh how I want to break free…”, sang der Mann jetzt, mit dem er beinahe geschlafen hatte, und Jim dachte „Keine schlechte Idee!“, als er von hinten angerempelt wurde. „Entschuldigen Sie, stehen Sie in der Schlange?“  
  
Als er abends im Bett lag und der Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte, dachte er an Freddie und überlegte, was er tun würde, wenn er jetzt wirklich bei ihm auf der Matte stünde. Er sah zu dem atmenden Körper neben sich. Natürlich hatte er einen Anranzer dafür kassiert, dass er mit dem Fleischimitat aus Soja statt dem hochwertigeren Seidentofu nach Hause gekommen war, aber zum ersten Mal war es ihm egal. Und die Hände gewaschen hatte er sich auch nicht. Aber auch das war ihm egal. „Dann geh doch deinen Kram einfach selber kaufen! Das nächste Mal bringe ich dir ein schönes saftiges Steak mit.“  
  
Jim sehnte sich nach Fleisch. Er kaufte es heimlich und aß es heimlich, aber John konnte es immer riechen und hatte sich dann immer nachts von ihm weggedreht.  
  
Jim schaute auf die Digitaluhr. Kurz nach eins und an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Als er sich zu laut ächzend aus dem Bett erhob, wurde er auch dafür angeranzt. Er rauchte eine am offenen Wohnzimmerfenster, lauschte dem Regen und kramte anschließend nach der Bratpfanne.  
  
Bald stand auch schon John in der Tür und wischte sich über sein vermutlich zerknittertes Gesicht. Jim erkannte nur seine Silhouette. Die weite Boxer Shorts und die drahtigen Beine.  
  
„Was um Gottes Willen machst du hier?“  
  
 „Steak“, sagte Jim und zündete mit einem Streichholz die Gasflamme an, hatte sich die nächste Fluppe schon zwischen die Lippen geklemmt.  
  
„Es ist zwei Uhr nachts!“  
  
„Na und?“  
  
Es zischte als Jim das Steak in das heiße Öl warf und John rupfte ihm die Zigarette aus dem Mund. „Sei wenigstens vorsichtig mit deiner Fluppe!“  
  
Er drückte sie im Waschbecken aus und fluchte, als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer ging. „Und deinen Sarkasmus kannst du dir sparen. Das ist, als würde man barfuß in eine Kotzepfütze treten.“  
  
  
  
  
London, derselbe Abend  
Garden Lodge  
  
„Hast du dich jemals so nach jemanden gesehnt, dass du beim Laufen einfach weggeknickt bist?“  
  
Phoebe dachte nach, als er das Steak in der Pfanne wendete. Freddie saß am Küchentisch mit Delilah auf seinem Schoß und kraulte sie unter dem Kinn.  
  
„Hm, nein ich glaube nicht“, sagte Phoebe routiniert herzlich. „Du?“  
  
Fett spritze und Phoebe drehte die Flamme etwas runter.  
  
„Es gibt da jemanden. Ich muss immer öfter an ihn denken.“  
  
Seit Freddie zurück in London war, hatte Phoebe – ursprünglich Garderobiere von Queen – eine zunehmend wichtige Rolle in Freddies Leben übernommen. Er war sein Koch, Einkäufer, Kummerkastentante, engster Vertrautet, Mädchen für alles – mit anderen Worten: Sein neuer Paul Prenter. Nur ohne die sexuellen Eskapaden.  
  
„So, wie heißt er denn?“  
  
Phoebe servierte ihm das Steak zusammen mit Bratkartoffeln und Gemüse und ließ sich Zeit mit dem Aufräumen. Fürs Hinsetzen und Zuhören wollte er sich nicht bezahlen lassen.  
  
Einladungen sich hinzusetzen oder mit ihm einen trinken zu gehen, lehnte er grundsätzlich ab. Nicht weil er Freddie nicht mochte – sondern weil er wusste, dass Menschen wie Freddie Grenzen gut taten.  
  
„Jim“, sagte Freddie mit zittriger Stimme, als wäre es ihm peinlich. „Jim Hutton.“  
  
„Ah, ich kenne einen Jim Hutton“, sagte Phoebe, als er mit einem nassen Lappen über die Anrichte wischte, und war sich seiner schmerzhaften Beiläufigkeit nicht bewusst. Freddie schluckte schwer und ließ das Besteck fallen. „Stimmt was nicht?“, wollte Phoebe wissen.  
  
„Du kennst – Jim?“  
  
„Ja, ich habe ihn vor Jahren in der Fressabteilung von Selfridges kennengelernt. Ich sehe ihn manchmal in der RVT. Letzte Mal hatte er allerdings einen Freund dabei. Ist aber auch schon eine Weile her.“  
  
  
  
  
RVT, Vauxhall, London  
kurze Zeit später  
  
Jim sprach in Gedanken einen Toast und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Guinness. „Alone again, naturally“, murmelte er und wischte sich den Schaum von seinem Schnauzer.  
  
„Lang nicht mehr gesehen”, rief der Barmann durch einen Klangteppich von schräger Popmusik und lachenden Schwuppen, „Wir haben dich schon vermisst.“ Jim lächelte nervös. Schon seltsam, wie allein man sich in einem Raum voller Menschen fühlen konnte. So also fühlte sich Freiheit an, dachte er schwermütig und bewegte sich träge zur Musik. Ließ sich langsam von dem Beat in den Song hineintragen, bis er umgeben von schwitzenden Körpern laut mitsang. „I’m so in love with you, I’ll be forever blue... that you gimme no reason… why you making me work so hard… that you gimme no, that you gimme no, that you gimme no… duh duh duh duh.. oh baby pleeeeeaaaase, give a little respect tohoohoohoo meeee…”  
  
Smalltown Boy war schließlich der richtige Song, um inne zu halten und sich eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Jim blies den Rauch über die Köpfe tanzender Männer hinweg. Weiter hinten am Eingang glaubte er ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen. Es war ein freundliches Gesicht, das er mit etwas Gutem in Verbindung brachte. Dem Gefühl von Wochenende und dem Geruch von frischem Baguette. Selfridges! Er hatte ihn bei Selfriges getroffen. Sie hatten sich um das letzte Baguette gestritten und der Mann – Peter – hatte es ihm überlassen unter der Bedingung, dass Jim ihm einen Kaffee spendieren würde. Jim hob die Hand, um zu winken, aber der Mann ergriff die Flucht. Merkwürdig.  
  
*  
  
Sonntagnachmittag mit Seamus und Pete im Pub. Sie rauchten und erzählten viel, während Jims Gedanken so trübe wurden wie das Pint, an dem er sich seit Stunden aus Kostengründen festhielt.  
  
Ihre Gespräche drehten sich fast nur noch darum, wen es jetzt schon wieder erwischt hatte.  
  
„Patrick ist letzten Freitag gestorben.“  
  
„Oh Gott.“  
  
Betretenes Schweigen. Irgendjemand zog an seiner Zigarette. Im Radio lief U2. Sunday Bloody Sunday.  
  
„Und Ian?“  
  
Ian war Patricks Partner.  
  
„Total am Ende natürlich. Er wusste ja von Anfang an, dass Paddy es hatte. Ist halt schwer. Was würdet ihr denn machen?“  
  
Seamus und Pete sahen sich an, zuckten beide mit den Achseln, dann sahen sie Jim an, der seine Zigarette ausdrückte und den Restrauch aus seinem Mund blies.  
  
„Ist schwierig“, sagte er. „Ich glaube, ich würd’s nicht tun.“ Seamus und Pete nickten. Sie gingen davon aus, dass Jim es nicht tun würde aus Angst sich anzustecken, Jim selbst dachte jedoch an die Zeit, als es mit seinem Vater zu Ende ging und wie hässlich es gewesen war und dass er sich das auf keinen Fall ein zweites Mal antun würde. Schon gar nicht mit jemandem, den er liebte.  
  
Als er im Nieselregen in die Brewer Street bog, kam er an einem Plattenladen vorbei und sah Freddies Platte im Schaufenster stehen. Er trug eine Pilotenbrille und ein weißes Unterhemd. Der Schnauzer stand ihm noch immer gut. Das Album – Mr. Bad Guy – war im Sale. Jim wusste nicht, was schlimmer war: dass der Laden bereits geschlossen hatte oder dass er nicht mehr genug Kleingeld hatte es sich zu kaufen. Noch immer hatte er die heimliche Hoffnung, dass er, wenn er abends in seine Straße bog, vor seiner Tür stehen und auf ihn warten würde. Was natürlich albern war. Weil er – erstens – gar nicht wusste, wo er wohnte und – zweitens – irgendwo in München war und feuchtfröhliche Partys feierte. Das zumindest hatte Jim in einem der Käseblätter gelesen, die seine Vermieterin immer auf ihrem Küchentisch liegen ließ.  
  
  
  
  
Vauxhall, die Nacht zuvor  
  
Phoebe stieg in den wartenden Mercedes. Regen klopfte aufs Dach. Große Augen sahen ihn an.  
  
„Und? Ist er da?“  
  
Phoebe nickte.  
  
„Ist er alleine?“  
  
„Sah zumindest so aus.“  
  
Phoebe war bestimmt zwanzig Minuten im Club gewesen. Kein Typ weit und breit. Freddie sank erleichtert in den weichen Ledersitz und lachte. Seine Augen hatten ein fiebriges Leuchten.  
  
„Gut.“  
  
Phoebe sah ihn an.  
  
„Willst du gar nicht reingehen? Dein Mann ist da drinnen, hol ihn dir!“  
  
„Nein, nicht hier. Zu viele Leute.“  
  
Phoebe nickte und fand das irgendwie traurig.  
  
„Warte nicht zu lang“, sagte er und startete den Wagen, „die Kerle stehen auf ihn.“  
  
  
  
  
  
Ein paar Wochen später.  
  
Buchstaben wurden auf ein Spielbrett gelegt, Rauch in die Luft geblasen und Roger stöhnte.  
  
„UV ist kein Wort, Fred. Wie oft hatten wir das jetzt schon?“  
  
„Ach, komm schon, Rog, irgendwie müssen wir doch jetzt mal weiterkommen!“  
  
„Aber UV ist nun mal kein Wort, sondern eine Abkürzung.“  
  
Freddie seufzte und Roger rieb sich die Augen.  
  
„Es ist fast Mitternacht, Fred, du solltest ins Bett. Morgen ist ein großer Tag.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß.“  
  
Freddie fiel zurück in seinen Sessel und zog an seiner Zigarette.  
  
„Danke, dass du noch geblieben bist.“ Sein träumerischer Blick fiel auf das Scrabble-Brett zwischen ihnen. „Es ist fast wie früher.“  
  
„Ja. Fast.“  
  
Roger zog an seiner Zigarette und betrachtete den Mann, der einmal sein bester Freund gewesen war.  
  
„Was hat sich so bei dir getan?“  
  
„Was soll sich schon bei mir getan haben?“  
  
„Naja, ich weiß nicht, hast du jemanden?“  
  
Freddie schnaubte traurig.  
  
„Seh ich denn aus wie jemand, der jemanden hat?“  
  
„Aber es muss doch irgendjemanden für dich geben, Fred.“  
  
„Ich verlieb mich eben immer in die Falschen.“  
  
Roger schaute betroffen auf die Zigarette, die zwischen seinen Fingern brannte, und ließ das Gesagte auf sich wirken.  
  
Freddie stand auf und holte ihnen noch ein Bier. „Aber eigentlich gibt es da schon jemanden.“  
  
„Wirklich? Wen?“  
  
„Es war nach meinem Geburtstag vor ein paar Jahren. Ich habe ihn begrabscht und er wollte mir eine reinhauen. Aber am Ende hat er mich geküsst.“  
  
„Haha, guter Mann!“  
  
Freddie grinste.  
  
„Cheers, Fred.“  
  
„Cheers.“  
  
Sie stießen an und das Geräusch von klirrenden Glasflaschen ließ ihn vor Sehnsucht erstarren.  
  
„Ich will nicht alleine sterben.“  
  
Roger sah ihn lang an.  
  
„Ich weiß, Kumpel.“  
  
  
  
  
Sutton, 12. Juli 1985  
  
Er öffnete die Augen. Es war Samstag. Husten. Trockner Hals. Griff zu einem Glas Wasser. Er streifte sich ein schwarzes Unterhemd über und schlüpfte schon mal in seine Ausgehjeans. Unten machte er sich eine Tasse Tee und raschelte mit der Morgenzeitung. Mrs Taverner schaltete durch ihren Küchenfernseher, wobei die Knöpfe jedes mal viel zu laut klackten.  
  
Klack-Klack „Auf welchem Sender lief noch gleich dieses Konzert?“ Klack-Klack-Klack. Jim stellte die Tasse ab und ächzte. Der Tee war kochend heiß. „Welches Konzert?“  
  
„Dieses Konzert gegen den Hunger in Afrika, ach Junge, du kriegst aber auch gar nichts mit.“  
  
„Hm.“  
  
Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss Jim aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Kannst du mal schauen, wer da ist?“


	2. Rain Must Fall

Wenn Freddie auf seiner Brust lag und von einer Reise nach Japan schwärmte, hing sogleich ein Schleier der Traurigkeit über diesem Gedanken. Jims Finger kreiste über seiner nackten Schulter. „Dann sollten wir das machen“, brummte Jim und Freddie sprang schon auf und hüllte seinen nackten Körper in einen Kimono. „Ich ruf Phoebe an, er soll alles planen!“

„Freddie, es ist mitten in der Nacht.“

„Oh.“ Jim sah zu, wie Freddie sich einen Knoten in seinen Kimono band. „Und?“

„Lass den armen Mann schlafen.“

Jim verstand, woher Freddies Impulsivität kam. Erst hatte er es für einen liebenswürdigen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit gehalten, aber schnell wurde ihm klar, dass es blanke Verzweiflung war, die ihn antrieb.

Den ganzen Sonntag kuscheln und fernsehen, so etwas gab es bei ihnen nicht. Wenn Freddie sich zu lange an einem Ort aufhielt, geriet er in Panik. Neulich hatte Jim sogar den Notarzt rufen müssen. Der band ein Blutmessgerät um Freddies dünnen Arm und Jim lehnte gegen den Türrahmen, ertrug den Anblick von Freddie, wie er da in seinem Kimono auf seinem Küchenhocker kauerte, nur schwer. „Sie hatten eine Panikattacke, Mr. Mercury.“

Jetzt waren sie schon ein Jahr zusammen. Wie viel Zeit hatten sie noch?

Das erste Jahr flog nur so vorbei und fühlte sich an wie ein Fiebertraum. Sex, Dates und Krach – jede Menge Krach. „Diese verdammten Iren!“, schimpfte Freddie oft. „Diese verdammten Rockstars!“, schimpfte Jim dann hinterher und Türen fielen krachend ins Schloss.

Kurz darauf lagen sie sich schweratmend in den Armen.

„Hey.“

„Hey.“

„Du bist das Wichtigste für mich!“

 

Dabei waren sie so schüchtern gewesen, als sie sich vor einem Jahr in Freddies Küche völlig neu begegnet waren.

Nach Live Aid lagen sie sich alle in den Armen. „Und, wo machen wir jetzt noch einen drauf?“, fragte Roger und Freddie sah zu Jim und wollte zum ersten Mal nur noch nach Hause.

„Sorry, Roger, aber ich glaube, du wirst ohne uns feiern müssen.“

Er nahm Jims Hand und der lief rot an. Roger klopfte Freddie auf die Schulter und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Gut gemacht, Champ!“

„Tee?“, fragte Freddie dann etwas hilflos in seiner Küche und hielt den Kessel schon unter den Wasserhahn. Jim stellte sich zu ihm, seine Brust an seiner Schulter, und machte deutlich, dass er mehr wollte als nur Tee.

„Welchen Tee möchtest du denn?“

„Welchen Tee hast du denn?“

„English Breakfast, Earl Grey, Lady Grey, grünen Tee…”

Freddie wirkte traurig, machte aber auch keine Anstalten den Tee dann wirklich aufzusetzen. Er stand nur so da und ertrug Jims sehnsuchtsvollen Blick von der Seite, ohne ihn auch nur einmal anzusehen.

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen.“

„Hm?“

Eine halbe Stunde später taumelte Jim weinend aus dem Haus, kaufte sich im nächsten 7-Eleven eine Packung Benson & Hedges, obwohl er das Rauchen längst aufgegeben hatte, und suchte unter der Bushaltestelle 27 Schutz vor dem Regen.

Freddie stand benommen in seinem riesigen Haus. Delilah schlängelte sich um seine dünnen Beine und schnurrte. Er nahm sie hoch. „Es ist nicht seine Schuld“, säuselte er in ihr weiches Fell und war so entkräftet vor Traurigkeit, dass er noch nicht einmal weinen konnte.

Das Surren der Türklingel hielt ihn davon ab hoch zu gehen und sich im Bad zu ersaufen. Er knotete den Kimono fester zu und ging an die Sprechanlage.

„Ja?“, sprach er in den rauschenden Regen. Eine schwere Stimme schnaufte und keuchte von er andere Seite in die Sprechanlage.

„Ich bin’s. Machst du mir auf?“

Mit klopfendem Herzen drückte er auf den Knopf und öffnete die Tür zu strömendem Regen und einem nassen Jim, der sich schluchzend in Freddies Arme stürzte. Er drückte seine weichen Lippen auf Freddies stotternden Mund, starke Hände griffen sein Gesicht. Jim war wie eine Naturgewalt, die in Freddies Leben brach, noch bevor er es sturmtauglich gemacht hatte.

„Ich lass dich nicht allein, hörst du!“

*

„Ich habe mein ganzes Leben auf jemanden gewartet wie dich“, sagte Freddie ganz benommen. Das ungewohnte Gefühl von Haut auf Haut. Jim fischte nach Freddies Hand unter der glatten Seidenbettwäsche und drückte seine Lippen auf die Innenseite seines Handgelenks. Es waren hoffnungslos romantische Gesten wie diese, die Freddie staunend inne halten ließen. Er keuchte ein Lachen. „Wir haben soviel Zeit verschwendet“, säuselte er und legte sein Ohr auf Jims Brust, spürte seine brummige Stimme, als er ihm zustimmte, und hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem keine Angst mehr.

 

Freddie hatte in seinem Leben viele unerhörte Dinge getan, nicht nur mit einem Partner, manchmal sogar zu sechst in einem Bett. Aber nichts davon fühlte sich so unerhört intim an, wie das, was er mit Jim tat. Tiefe Blicke in die Augen, Hände, die sehnsuchtsvoll ineinander griffen, ersticktes Lachen in Achselhöhlen. Noch mehr Lachen, wenn der Bart des anderen kitzelte.

Es war zu früh, um von Liebe zu sprechen, aber was immer er da fühlte, wenn er in Jims braunen Augen versank, war ein Gefühl, über das er bisher immer nur gesungen hatte und daher auch nicht anders zu bezeichnen wusste. Und weil es zu früh war, um von Liebe zu sprechen, war ein ergriffenes Keuchen alles, was Freddies Kehle entwich.

 

Sonntag nach Live Aid

Freddie öffnete die Tür im Kimono. „Alles klar, Freddie, bin ich zu früh?“

Phoebe sah irritiert auf seine Armbanduhr. Unter seinem Arm klemmten die Sonntagsausgaben der großen Tageszeitungen. Es war halb fünf am Nachmittag.

„Nein, komm doch rein.“

„Hab ich dich etwa geweckt?“

„Unsinn, warum fragst du?“

„Na weil du noch im Kimono bist.“

„Oh, achso, nein, ich war nur den ganzen Tag im Bett.“

Freddie grinste scheu und Phoebie fragte zurecht: „Allein?“

„Nein, ich hatte den ganzen Tag Sex. Solltest du auch mal versuchen.“

Phoebe bereute seine Frage. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er die Zeitungen auf dem teuren Mahagonitisch abwarf, und fragte: „Hast du wenigstens gebadet?“

„Natürlich, Darling, was denkst du denn?“

„Sicher? Du riechst nämlich ganz schön nach Sex...“

„Ich habe gebadet und dann hatten wir noch mal Sex.“

Ein klammer Freddie im Kimono. Jim hatte ihn ausgepackt wie ein Geschenk: an der lockeren Schleife gezogen und schon waren seine starken Hände überall auf seinem dünnen Körper. Unverschämt lächelte er jetzt in seine Teetasse.

Phoebe schlug die Daily Mail auf. Er seufzte, war aber innerlich froh, dass Freddie glücklich war.

„Wo ist er denn?“

Wie aufs Stichwort stampfte Jim die Treppe herunter. Er trug Hemd und Jeans vom Vortag und wirkte etwas peinlich berührt.

„Oh, hi Jim, das ist Peter, aber wir nennen ihn nur Phoebe.“ Freddie schlürfte aus seiner Tasse. Die beiden Männer sahen sich erschrocken an.

„Aber ihr kennt euch ja bereits.“

„Äh, ja, ist schon ne Weile her, nicht?“, sagte Jim und streckte seine Hand aus. Phoebe, der sich nicht sicher war, wo diese Hand heute schon überall gewesen war, zögerte, bevor er ihm seine reichte und freundschaftlich zudrückte.

Anschließend gab er einen Überblick über die Pressekritiken und Freddie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Es war schwer zu sagen, ob es an dem Konzert lag oder dem neuen Mann in seinem Leben.

„Hier will jemand wissen, was es mit dem Ring an deinem Finger auf sich hat.“

Die Sun hatte eine Nahaufnahme davon gedruckt.

„Der ist von Jim. Ich hab ihn ihm gestohlen.“

Jim, der sich inzwischen selbst eine Tasse geholt hatte und in einem der Sessel saß, nippte von seinem Tee.

„Ja, das hat er.“

Phoebe verließ Garden Lodge an diesem Nachmittag mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung. Endlich keine Dramen mehr! Keine Glassplitter, in die man morgens trat, keine zerschmissenen Wodkaflaschen, keine Stimmen, die sich heiser schrieen, und auch kein Freddie mehr, der auf der Flucht vor seinem Lover nachts an seine Hotelzimmertür klopfte. Phoebe hatte den Staffelstab weitergereicht, nicht ahnend, dass Jim schon eine ganze Sammlung an Staffelstäben bei sich stehen hatte. Mary, Roger, der Klempner... sie alle waren sichtlich erleichtert, dass Freddie jemanden hatte.

 

Montag nach Live Aid

Jim tastete mit schlaftrunkener Hand nach der Casio-Uhr auf dem Nachttisch und stellte sie aus. Freddie blinzelte und seine Wimpern kitzelten auf Jims Brust. Benommen kletterte er aus Freddies Armen und suchte im Morgengrau nach seiner Hose.

„Wo willst du hin?“

„Zur Arbeit.“

„Du arbeitest?“

„Ja. Als Friseur. Hab ich dir doch erzählt.“

„Hm.“

Um über die Enttäuschung hinwegzukommen, dass Jim arbeiten ging, zog er sich zum ersten Mal seit Samstag etwas Ordentliches an und beschloss selber etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Er griff zum Hörer und klingelte Roger wach.

„Rog, Darling, ich habe einen Haufen Songs, die nehmen sich nicht von selbst auf!“

Eine Stunde später stand er in Jeans und seinen Onitsuka-Tiger-Sneakern im Tonstudio und atmete tief durch. Er hatte eine halbe Stunde, um sich zu akklimatisieren, bis RT eintraf und kurz darauf Deaky, Roger und Brian. Sie sahen sich alle vier erwartungsvoll an, die Fäuste in ihre Jackentaschen gestopft, bevor Freddie energiegeladen in die Hände klatschte. „Na los, worauf warten wir, lasst uns anfangen!“

Es langsam angehen zu lassen kam für Freddie nicht mehr in Frage. Nicht in der Musik und auch nicht in der Liebe.

„Ich habe fünf Jahre verschwendet“, sagte er Jim am Abend beim Essen. Seine Augen funkelten mit den polierten Weingläsern um die Wette. Der Kellner fragte, ob sie noch mehr Pinot Noir wünschten, und Freddie bat ihn noch einen Moment zu warten. „Sehr wohl, Sir.“ Der Kellner mit seinen feinen Manieren und seinen Bundfalten machte, dass Jim sich fühlte wie ein Schluck Wasser. Er würde gern vorher wissen, wenn Freddie vorhatte ihn auszuführen, und sich entsprechend kleiden. Freddie selbst kam nur in T-Shirt und Turnschuhen, aber er war auch Freddie Mercury und Jim war eben nur Jim. Geboren in einer Schreinerfamilie in Carlow, Lederjacke, Unterhemd und Jeans, fetter Arbeiterklassenakzent. Etwas, für das er sich bisher noch nie geschämt hatte.

„Freddie, findest du nicht das ist etwas früh?“, hatte Jim gesagt, nachdem Freddie ihm die Frage gestellt und mit glühenden Augen angestarrt hatte.

„Ich habe fünf Jahre verschwendet. Ist das nicht lang genug?“ Freddie hielt Jims Hand fest. Der Ring an seinem Finger funkelte richtig im champagnerfarbenen Kronleuchterlicht.

„Ich denke drüber nach, okay?“

Jim spürte, dass Freddie ihm entglitt, und drückte seine Hand.

„Hey, das heißt nicht, dass ich einen Rückzieher mache.“

„Ich habe keine Zeit, Jim.“

Freddie zahlte die Rechnung und sie liefen schweigend die paar Meter zurück zur Garden Lodge. Vögel zwitscherten und laue Abendluft verdrängte den Tag. Das alles füllte Freddies Herz mit Schwermut. Ob er den nächsten Sommer auch noch erleben würde?

Zurück im Haus drückte er Jim gegen die Wand und ließ all seine angestauten Sehnsüchte in ihn hinein fließen. „Ich hab Kondome geholt“, nuschelte er in Jims Mund und meinte damit, dass Phoebe Kondome geholt hatte.

„Du bist im Bett genauso wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe“, säuselte Freddie später schläfrig. „Ein sanfter Kraftprotz.“

„Ist das so?“

„Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn man mich zu zärtlich anfasst.“

Und das galt auch für das Leben außerhalb des Bettes.

Schon bald flogen die Fetzen. Warum wusste keiner mehr, aber irgendwann keifte Freddie ihn an und Jim fauchte zurück bis sie irgendwann in verschiedenen Ecken in der Küche standen und sich atemlos anstarrten wie zwei Boxer. Freddie hielt Handfeger und Müllschippe in den Händen.

„Herr Gott, es ist doch nur eine Vase!“

Scherben landeten im Mülleimer. Jim resignierte.

„Manchmal weiß ich nicht, ob du wirklich mit mir zusammen sein willst, oder nur Angst hast allein zu sein.“

„Ich kann sehr gut allein sein“, log Freddie, „Und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann geh doch. Du wolltest ja sowieso nicht hier einziehen!“

„Von ‚nicht wollen’ war nie die Rede, ich sagte es war zu früh. Ach, weißt du was, vergiss es!“

Jim marschierte durch die Haustür und steckte sich eine Zigarette an.

Für ein paar furchtbar Tage herrschte Funkstille. Furchtbar nicht nur für Freddie, sondern für alle unfreiwillig Beteiligten. Irgendwann beschloss Roger, dass es nicht so weiter gehen konnte, und nahm Freddie bei Seite.

„Du gehst jetzt zu ihm und entschuldigst dich!“

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest.“

„Deine Liebeseskapaden. Die ständigen Dramen. Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, Jim ist ein vernünftiger Kerl. Er ist keiner von diesen Kerlen, die du rumschubsen kannst. Er ist auch der erste von deinen Kerlen, den wir tatsächlich mögen.“

„Jim ist toll, nicht wahr?“, sagte Freddie und kauerte inzwischen traurig auf seinem Stuhl.

„Schau dich doch an, es funktioniert nicht.“

„Was funktioniert nicht?“

„All die Liebesdramen, die immerzu nötig waren, um dich zur Höchstform auflaufen zu lassen. So läuft das dieses Mal nicht. Du kannst dich nicht konzentrieren. Du bist traurig, wenn du denkst, dass keiner hinschaut. Du bist einfach nicht bei der Sache.“

„Hm.“

Eine Lederjacke landete in Freddies Armen.

„Komm schon, wir fahren.“

„Fahren, wohin?“

Roger steckte Freddie in seinen Range Rover und fuhr ihn nach Sutton.

„Ich weiß, es ist ungewohnt“, sagte Roger, als er über die Vauxhall Bridge fuhr und den Wagen durch den verruchten Süden Londons lenkte. Freddie kauerte auf dem Beifahrersitz wie ein trotziger Schuljunge. „Jemanden zu lieben, das muss man erst mal aushalten.“

Freddie starrte aus dem Fenster. Menschen brachten ihre Kinder und Einkäufe nach Hause und manche nur ihre Sorgen.

„Manchmal ist er so lieb zu mir, dass ich es kaum ertrage. Dann mache ich ihn sauer auf mich. Das lässt sich irgendwie besser aushalten.“

Roger parkte den Wagen und schaute mit Freddie ins Leere.

„Er ist doch bestimmt noch auf der Arbeit.“

„Dann warten wir eben.“

Freddie ging zur Nummer 14 und klopfte. Tatsächlich machte keiner auf. Er kletterte zurück in den Wagen und rauchte erst mal eine.

Es dämmerte bereits, als Jim ein paar Einkaufstüten von Tesco die Straße raufschleppte.

„Da ist er!“

„Gut.“

„Er sieht gut aus, oder?“

„Ja. Eine richtige Sahneschnitte.“

Freddie grinste und Roger zog an seiner Zigarette.

„Ich steh auf so kernige Typen.“

„Okay, jetzt reicht es“, sagte Freddie und wurde rot. „Nagut, ich gehe zu ihm. Wartest du hier, falls er mich nicht reinlässt?“

„Ich warte hier, bis du drin bist“, versicherte Roger und beobachtete, wie Freddie reumütig die Fäuste in den Taschen seiner Lederjacke vergraben über die Straße schlenderte. Jim schien sich zu erschrecken, als er ihn sah, hielt dann aber genervt inne und hörte sich an, was Freddie zu sagen hatte. Seiner Körpersprache nach zu Urteilen das Übliche: „Ich bin ein Idiot, bitte gib uns noch eine Chance“, sowas. Roger hatte es bereits durch. Brian hatte es bereits durch. Deaky... Und jetzt musste Freddie da durch.

Jim trug die Einkäufe in die Küche und draußen röchelte der heisere Motor eines Range Rovers auf. „Ach, kannst du bitte die Schuhe ausziehen, meine Vermieterin wird sonst sauer.“

Es roch nach Bratkartoffeln und angebrannten Zwiebeln.

„Oh ja, sicher.“

Freddie kletterte aus seinen Adidas-Sneakern und stellte sie zu den anderen Schuhen in der Diele. „Ist das deine Wohnung?“ Freddie berührte die gehäkelten Platzdeckchen auf dem Küchentisch. „Nein, ich habe nur für Mrs. Taverner eingekauft. Wir können gleich nach oben gehen.“

„Oh, das ist sehr nett von dir.“

„Ja, ich schätze schon.“

Jim wirkte hart und abweisend in seinem schwarzen Unterhemd. Der irische Akzent scharf geschnitzt, die breiten Schultern angespannt und immer Freddie zugewandt. Als Freddie seine Hände auf Jims nackte Arme legte und seine nassen Lippen seine Haut küssten, spürte er ihn richtig erschaudern. „Du hast Recht, ich habe eine scheiß Angst davor, alleine zu sein. Aber die Wahrheit ist: Entweder du oder keiner. Ich bin durch mit den Männern. Ich will keinen mehr kennen lernen. Ich bin durch mit den Dramen und den Enttäuschungen. Du bist der Eine für mich. Und im Moment hab ich einfach nur Angst dich zu verlieren.“

Jims Atem ging schwer und gleichmäßig. Er wirkte ruhig. Seine Arme waren jetzt ganz weich unter Freddies Händen, seine Stimme wie irische Butter.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen.“

Freddie begutachtete Jims Wohnung aus der Liebhaberperspektive – nackt vom Bett aus mit einer Zigarette in der Hand. Es gab nicht viel. Vergilbter Stuck, denselben Spartacus-Guide, den Freddie auch hatte, ein paar Pflanzen. Alles, was Jim zum Anziehen hatte, passte offenbar in einen einfachen Schrank. Eine zerbeulte Teekanne aus Bronze auf dem Kaminsims, Austernschalen und auch ein paar Steine.

„Was hat es damit auf sich?“

Jim nahm Freddie die Zigarette aus der Hand und zog daran.

„Die Steine?“

„Ja.“

„Alles Fundstücke von der Küste.“

„Der irischen Küste?“

„Ja.“

„Andenken aus der Heimat.“

„Hm.“

Freddie starrte vor sich hin. Er wirkte sentimental.

„Warst du schon mal in Irland?“

„Nein. Das heißt ja, auf Tour. Aber nicht wirklich.“

Jim drückte die Zigarette aus und hatte als nächsten einen Hintern in der Hand.

„Ich tu’s“, murmelte er auf Freddies Mund.

„Was?“

„Bei dir einziehen.“

„Bist du sicher?“

„Nein. Aber Mrs. Taverner will mich hier weg haben. Mein Liebhaber ruft hier ständig mitten in der Nacht an.“

Freddie lachte und rutschte auf Jims Schoß.

„Schade“, seufzte er, „ich mag deine Wohnung.“

Jim lachte so laut, dass Freddie beinahe von ihm runterfiel.

„Du findest es furchtbar hier.“

„Nein, tue ich nicht.“

Freddie hatte seine Arme fest um Jim geschlungen und wie so oft in letzter Zeit verschwammen die Grenzen zwischen Lust, Wut und albernem Geschäker. Heiseres Geseufze, genuschelte Worte auf salzige Haut, unverständlich, nur um sie mal auszuprobieren. Es waren fast die drei Worte zuviel, wenn sie gehört und verstanden worden wären.

„Spinner!“

Freddies Magen knurrte, auch wenn er es abstritt. Jim lachte und machte sich über ihn lustig und als er noch einmal knurrte, sagte er: „Da schon wieder!“

Er sprang vom Bett auf und huschte in die Küche. „Isst du denn Steak?“, rief er und briet ihm nackt ein Steak.

So etwas hatte noch nie jemand für Freddie getan. Außer Phoebe, aber der war dabei angezogen und wurde mit Geld bezahlt statt mit Klapsen auf den Hintern.

*

Freddie wachte auf in einem hellen Apartment und fand einen Zettel auf dem zerknautschten Kissen neben sich. _Bin auf Arbeit. Unten gibt es ein Telefon, wenn du dir ein Taxi rufen willst. –J_

Als er seine Beine aus dem Bett schob und in ein nasses Kondom trat, fühlte er sich wieder wie zu Studienzeiten oder den frühen Tagen in der Band. Er seufzte und nahm die Packung Benson & Hedges vom Nachttisch. Erstmal eine rauchen.

Er sah sich die Steine an und die Kanne und sich im Spiegel. Erste rote Flecken am Hals. Vielleicht nur Knutschflecke?

Er öffnete den Apothekerschrank im Bad und fand einen angebrochenen Flakon Eau de Cologne von Lagerfeld. Er drückte auf den Zerstäuber und roch Jim. Er war süchtig. Nach dem Geschmack seiner Haut, den Härchen auf seiner Brust, seinem gutmütigen irischen Blick, dem Klang seines Lachens zwischen zwei Küssen und dem Gefühl seiner Hände auf seiner Haut. Rau, kräftig, männlich und doch ganz sanft.

„Der Idiot hat noch nicht mal einen Plattenspieler“, sprach Freddie in den leeren Raum. Eine dumme Angewohnheit, zu Hause hörten ihm immer die Katzen zu.

Unten klopfte er an die Tür. Eine grantige Alte öffnete ihm.

„Ja?“

Ihr Blick blieb unverändert hart, als sie Freddie sah – von erkennen kann gar keine Rede sein.

„Hallo, ich, äh, Jim meinte Sie hätten eventuell ein Telefon?“

„Hm.“

Sie stieß die Tür auf und zog sich zurück in ihre Wohnung. Das Ganze war reichlich unangenehm. Unsicher trat Freddie ein. Zigarettenschwaden hingen in der Luft. Er folgte ihr in die Küche. „Aber machen Sie schnell.“

„Ja. Sicher, Ma’am.“

Er wählte die Nummer dies Taxirufes. Die Dame des Hauses begutachtete ihn kritisch.

„Sind Sie der Junge, der hier immer nachts anruft?“, blaffte sie und zog an ihrer meterlangen Zigarette. Sie hatte einen von diesen Zigarettenhaltern und einen Aschenbecher zum Runterdrücken auf ihrer geblümten Wachstischdecke stehen.

Anscheinend hatte sie den Sender für Live Aid dann doch nicht mehr gefunden, sonst hätte sie Freddie vielleicht erkannt.

„Nun, das will ich doch hoffen, dass ich das bin.“

 

Mai, 1987

Zum ersten Mal wusste er es, als sie zusammen auf dem Sofa lagen und den ESC sahen. Johnny Logan sang seine kitschige Nummer und Jim kamen die Tränen. Freddie lachte und zog ihn auf deswegen. „Du bist so eine Heulsuse“, sagte Freddie und Jim hatte das Gefühl, an den drei Worten, die ihm in der Kehle feststeckten, zu ersticken.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er wach und jemand klimperte auf dem Klavier. Jim folgte der Musik nach unten und fand Freddie am Flügel. „Morgen“, sagte Jim und steckte sich eine Zigarette an. Freddie grinste. Sein suchendes Geklimper fand bald eine Melodie. „Oh, wag es ja nicht“, ermahnte ihn Jim, der rauchend auf der Sofalehne saß.

„Hold me now, don’t cry...“, summte und sang Freddie sich durch den Song. Es waren gute Zeiten. Johnny Logan hatte den ESC gewonnen und ganz Irland war glücklich. Sogar Jim.

 

Oktober, 1988

Der Anruf kam mitten in der Nacht. Jim hatte gerade den letzten Napf mit Katzenfutter gefüllt und wollte schon das Bad einlassen. Doch statt jeden Moment durch die Tür zu kommen, meldete er sich in Form von schlechten Neuigkeiten über das Telefon. Jim knallte den Hörer auf die Gabel und taumelte durchs Haus. Hemd an, Jacke drüber, griff zum Schlüsselbrett. Wie in Trance lenkte er seinen Volvo durch London nach Soho – nur das Geräusch von quietschenden Scheibenwischern und gelegentlich das Ticken der Blinkeranlage erfüllte die Nacht. Er stellte den Wagen im Parkverbot ab und stürmte durch den Nieselregen ins Studio.

„Hey, Freddie, was machst du denn für einen Unsinn?“ Freddie kauerte auf dem Sofa. Um seinen eingefallenen Schultern hing ein gefiederte Frauenmantel und er sah aus wie ein Geier. Jim berührte ihn sanft und zog ihn in seine Arme.

Die Jungs und Dominque standen hilflos herum und starrten sie an.

„Fred wollte keinen Arzt“, informierte ihn Roger mit rauchiger Stimme, „er meinte, es wäre eine Panikattacke.“

„Ja, das hat er öfter.“

Jim, der seine übliche Scheu vor öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen vergaß, drückte seine Lippen in Freddies Haare. Der Körper in seinen Armen schlotterte und fühlte sich ungewohnt hart an. Die anderen zogen sich hustend und schniefend zurück, Roger ging rauchen, Brian und Deaky murmelten hinterm Mischpult und Dominique ging für alle Tee aufsetzen.

„Hey, Freddie, wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Jim sanft. Freddies Kopf war inzwischen in seinen Schoß gerutscht und er schien unter Jims Berührungen zur Ruhe zu kommen. Jedenfalls hatte das mit dem Schüttelfrost und die Krämpfe aufgehört.

Freddie sagte nichts und Jim erzählte ihm von seinem Tag. Die Fehden dort und die Anekdoten der Kunden amüsierten ihn immer und tatsächlich lächelte Freddie. Es war ein schwaches Lächeln, mehr ein Geräusch als ein Lächeln, aber immerhin.

Deaky klimperte auf dem Bass, weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst tun sollte, und draußen klang es, als würde jemand auf einen Blecheimer eindreschen. Vermutlich Rog. Dominique zuckte ganz schön zusammen und die Teetassen, die sie gerade brachte, klimperten auf den verzierten Tellerchen.

„Ich geh mal nach ihm schauen.“

Brian stand wie ein großer Junge in der Tür und griff sich in die Wuschelhaare. „Willst du ihn nicht lieber nach Hause bringen?“

„Wie klingt das, Freddie, hm?“

Freddie schüttelte den Kopf und Jim übersetzte für ihn.

„Macht einfach weiter.“

Roger kam in den Raum, schniefte mehrmals wütend und pflanzte sich hinter sein Schlagzeug. Der Drumstick einmal rumgewirbelt und der Blick unwirsch Richtung Deaky und Brian geworfen. „Na los, die Songs nehmen sich nicht von selbst auf.“

Der Song, Rain Must Fall, war eine fröhliche Dance-Nummer, die Roger auf seinem Schlagzeug aggressiv ins Jenseits prügelte.

Es war gut, fand Jim, aber Jim hatte auch keine Ahnung. Freddie nuschelte etwas in seinem Schoß. Jim beugte sich runter. „Was sagst du?“, fragte er zärtlich nach, die Hand noch immer in seinem schwarzen Haar. Freddies Worte waren kaum lauter als sein Atem.

„Zu wütend“, gab Jim weiter und Roger seufzte, sackte in sich zusammen und atmete tief in sich hinein.

„Okay“, sagte er und bellte hinterher: „noch einmal!“

Roger schaffte es irgendwann sich von seiner Wut frei und sich in einen Zustand mechanischer Gelassenheit zu trommeln.

„Wie einer von diesen Aufziehaffen“, raunte Freddie in Jims Schoß. Alle hatten schon gedacht, er würde schlafen.

„Mir reicht’s, Jim, bring ihn bloß nach Hause.“

Ein Feuerzeug zuckte zweimal und Roger rauchte erst mal.

„Mir reicht’s auch, Freddie, ich muss morgen früh auf Arbeit sein.“

„Ach, du und deine Arbeit.“

Freddie hatte keine Kraft sich zu wehren und ließ sich von Jim hochziehen.

„Na, komm, gib Dominique ihren Mantel zurück.“

Dominique bestand darauf, dass Freddie ihn behielt, und Freddie kicherte schläfrig in Jims Brust.

„Du bist wie ein Baum.“

„Ist das so?“

Gekicher, Griff in Jims Seitenfleisch, ganz schön fest für einen Sterbenden.

„Der Baum fährt dich jetzt mal nach Hause, hm.“

Wie aus dem Nichts platzte Phoebe durch die Tür und schaute sich hektisch um. Er musste auch einen Anruf bekommen haben. Er trug Frack und Fliege – war wohl gerade aus der Oper gekommen, als er seinen AB abgehört hatte.

„Sorry, ich war noch in einem Musical“, sagte er und war noch ganz aus der Puste.

„Was gab es?“, fragte Freddie, etwas schwächlich, aber halbwegs auf den Beinen.

„Phantom der Oper.“

„Aw.“

Phoebe bot sich an, die beiden nach Hause zu fahren. Er wohnte in den umgebauten Ställen von Garden Lodge, damit hatten sie ohnehin denselben Weg. Und Freddie brauchte ja auch offensichtlich jemanden, der ihn festhielt. Also kletterten sie auf die Rückbank und Jim genoss die ungewohnte Perspektive, die er von dort aus hatte. Freddie lag erschöpft an seiner Brust und die Neonlichter der Stadt tanzten über seine milchige Haut. Wenn man sich vorstellte, dass dies das Ende einer durchfeierten Nacht war, war es sogar irgendwie ganz schön.

Zurück in Garden Lodge trug er Freddie die Treppe hinauf und legte ihn aufs Bett. Er musste versprechen niemandem davon zu erzählen.

 

Irland

Freddie streckte seine Hand aus und griff ins Leere. Jims Bettseite war kalt, er hörte ein Kind im Garten, einen Ball, der durch die Gegend gekickt wurde, gefolgt von einer vertrauten Männerstimme. Freddie hüllte sich in seine Daunenbettdecke und ging ans Fenster. Er sah Jim beim Fußballspielen mit seinem Neffen zu. Der alte Mann war ganz schön aus der Puste, aber er wirkte befreit und glücklich. In England sah er ihn nur selten so und Freddie summte _When Irish Eyes Are Smiling_.

Die meiste Zeit schlief er. Jims Mutter machte sich Sorgen und falls sie sich ihren Teil bereits dachte, ließ sie sich zumindest nichts anmerken. Gegen Mittag kam er runter, aß mit ihnen und setzte sich dann mit einer Tasse Tee auf die Terrasse, wo er seinem Mann bei der Gartenarbeit zusah. Holzhacken, Reparaturarbeiten am Geräteschuppen, sowas. Wie ein Muskelprotz lief er mit seinem schwarzen Unterhemd durch den verschneiten Garten und stieß weiße Atemwölkchen aus, wenn er fluchte.

Freddie feuerte ihn an: „Du bist sexy, wenn du im Garten arbeitest!“, was Jim mit einem Spruch abtat.

„Sie haben einen tollen Sohn“, sagte Freddie jetzt in der Küche, als er mit Jims Mutter durch das Fenster in den Garten hinaussah. Jim hievte den kleinen Jungen auf seine Schulter und rannte mit ihm im Kreis. Jubelschreie.

„Ja, ich weiß.“

„Ich mag ihn sehr.“

„Er mag Sie auch sehr.“

Im Hause Hutton wirkten alle ein wenig traurig.

In Carlow selbst waren die Leute alle so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie kaum vom Boden aufsahen, und Jim konnte sich mit Freddie frei durch die Stadt bewegen.

„Manchmal stell ich es mir ganz schön vor“, sagte Freddie, als sie so nebeneinander her durch die Dämmerung liefen. Es war Tauwetter. Der wenige Schnee, der liegen geblieben war, floss jetzt in die Gullies, und die Luft roch nach dem Rauch, der überall aus den verrußten Schornsteinen stieg.

„Was?“

„Ein normales Leben zu führen.“

„Möchtest du das denn? Ein normales Leben führen?“

„Hm.“

Freddie dachte nach und schaute jetzt selbst schon in die Pfützen.

„Mit dir an meiner Seite...“

„Wir würden nie ein normales Leben führen“, erinnerte Jim ihn und sie beide schwiegen, als ein Mann und eine Frau Arm in Arm zwischen sie beide hindurch liefen.

 

Im Pub sah kaum jemand von seinem Bier auf oder mal vom Fernseher weg. Jim und Freddie saßen in einer Nische und tranken Bier. Es tat gut, sich für einen kurzen Moment wie ein normales Paar zu fühlen. Jim erzählte viel von seiner Kindheit und Freddies Augen leuchteten. Sein Vater wäre immer mit ihm zum Baumarkt gefahren, hätte ihm gezeigt, wie man Tische schreinerte, sang mit ihm Elvis-Songs, wenn sie im Autoradio liefen. Ansonsten wäre er eher ruppig und distanziert gewesen. Sich zu outen wäre undenkbar gewesen und hätte für Jim geendet wie das Video von Smalltown Boy.

Freddie saß zusammengesackt in seiner Nische. Eingefallene Schultern, der gelegentliche Griff zum Bier. Mit seinem karierten Flanellhemd und der Jeans wirkte er, als würde er hier bereits zum Inventar gehören. „Ich hätte gern deine Kindheit gehabt“, sagte er mit einer Stimme wie aus zersprungenem Glas.

„Deine Eltern sind die liebsten Menschen, die ich je kennengelernt habe.“

„Das sind sie!“, bestätigte Freddie. „Ich hätte sie nur gern öfter gesehen.“

Unter dem Tisch legte Jim seine Hand auf Freddies Oberschenkel und bekam ein trauriges Lächeln dafür.

„Los, lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo ich dich umarmen kann!“, schlug Jim vor.

Sie fuhren nach Hause. Jim machte das Autoradio an und es lief ein Song von Elvis. Er klopfte mit den Daumen aufs Lenkrad und merkte gar nicht, dass er mitsang. Wäre Freddie nicht bereits bis über beide Ohren verliebt, er wäre es spätestens jetzt.

Am Abend, es war der Abend vor Weihnachten, hatte Jim bereits soviel Grog getrunken, dass er die Platten seines Vaters auflegte. Alles schlief bereits und er zog Freddie aus dem Sessel in seine Arme. „For I can’t help falling in love with you“, nuschelte Jim und sein Schnauzbart kitzelte an Freddies Ohr, während sie beide über den Teppichboden schlurften.

„Ich will mit dir schlafen“, sagte Freddie, als sie still im Bett lagen. Bettwäsche raschelte und Jim atmete schwer.

„Was? Hier?“

„Ja.“

Das Bett quietschte furchtbar und weil Jim so schwer war (Freddies Worte), musste er still liegen bleiben. Freddie rutschte auf ihn rauf. Sie hatten schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen. „Hast du überhaupt Kondome?“, faselte Jim nervös in Freddies Mund. „Brauchen wir nicht.“ Freddie griff zwischen sie und umfasste ihre Glieder. Leise schnaufend und zitternd wiegten sie sich dem Höhepunkt entgegen. Ein lautes Aufkeuchen erstickte Freddie sofort mit seinem Mund. „Halt mich, Jim“, flehte er und Jim drückte ihn an sich. Die Hand irgendwo zwischen ihnen massierte ihre zuckenden Geschlechter. Freddie krallte seine Hände in Jims Rücken und schluchzte. „Ich liebe dich“, sagte er endlich. „Ich liebe dich so sehr.“ Der Rest der Nacht war heiseres Gekicher, staunende Blicke und verschwitzte Küsse.

Als Jim am Morgen zum Frühstück runter kam, warf seine Schwester ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er lief rot an und sah reumütig auf seinen Teller. „Frohe Weihnachten“, nuschelte er und sah den ganzen Tag lang niemandem mehr in die Augen.

Nach dem Frühstück floh er nach oben zu Freddie, der immer noch in Jims Bett lag. Er nahm seine Hand und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Frohe Weihnachten, mein Schatz. Willst du zu uns runter kommen, wir packen jetzt die Geschenke aus.“

Er half Freddie sich anzuziehen (er hatte darauf bestanden einen hässlichen Weihnachtspulli zu tragen) und stützte ihn, als sie zusammen ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Die Nacht hatte ihn erschöpft, aber man hatte ihm ein gemütliches Plätzchen auf dem Sofa geschaffen: Decken, Kissen, ein Beutel mit aufgewärmten Kirschkernen und Jim blieb immer in greifbarer Nähe. „Hey“, flüsterte Freddie, als sie einen Moment für sich hatten. „Hey“, sagte Jim.

„Können wir für immer hier bleiben?“

„Aber was wird dann aus den Katzen?“

„Die können wir doch herholen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Mutter das gut fände.“

Der restliche Tag war Dösen und Mince Pies, der Geruch von Bratensauce, Geschirrgeklimper, gedämpfte Stimmen in der Küche, eine sanfte Hand in seinen Haaren, gütige guinnessfarbene Augen, das Klimpern einer aufgezogenen Spieluhr, ein kurzer Moment, den sie für sich hatten, als der Rest in die Kirche ging. Jim, der beinahe selbst mit seinem Kopf auf Freddies Brust eingeschlafen wäre.

Nach dem Abendessen wurde das Scrabble-Brett ausgepackt. Jim hockte mit seinem Neffen auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa, während Freddie leise Anweisungen und Wortideen von hinten säuselte. Jim nahm seine Hand von seiner Schulter und küsste sie.

„Bist du noch böse auf mich?“, fragte Freddie abends zwischen raschelnden Bettdecken.

„Weswegen?“

„Weiß nicht, wegen allem.“

Jim atmete tief durch und dachte daran, wie er vor irgendwelchen Klotoiletten herumlungerte, in denen Freddie wer weiß was trieb, um dann völlig zugedrogt wieder rauszukommen, daran, wie er einfach stehen gelassen worden war, Freddies Zusammenbruch danach und seine gefispelten Worte, die kaum lauter waren als das Rascheln der Bettwäsche: „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich dir das antue.“ Der Griff um sein Handgelenk – genauso kraftlos wie seine Stimme. Der Hibachi, der ihm nach einem Streit hinterher geflogen war und für den er in Japan auf Knien durch den Laden hatte kriechen müssen, bis er endlich den mit dem richtigen Blauton gefunden hatte.

„Freddie“, sagte Jim jetzt erschöpft, aber glücklich. „Was denkst du, warum ich noch hier bin?“

„Das ist das Haus deiner Mutter. Es ist dein gutes Recht hier zu sein.“

„Ich meine nicht hier hier.“

Freddies Haut schien milchig im Mondschein und seine Augen waren zwei große dunkle Flecken. Wie schwarze Löcher, die jede Hoffnung in sich hineinsaugten und verschwinden ließen.

„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Jim, als würde er selbst unter dem Gewicht der Worte zerbrechen.

„Wirklich?”

Freddies Augen hatten sich mit Wasser gefüllt und leuchteten jetzt wie ein See bei Nacht. Irische Nächte waren ruhig und schwarz, aber nicht dunkel. Schnaufen war zu hören, Kussgeräusche und sonst nur das rauschende Blut in den eigenen Ohren. Freddie zog Jim auf sich, weil er endlich mal wieder das Gewicht eines Mannes spüren wollte.

 

1989, Garden Lodge

Pauls Aids-Tod legte sich wie ein Schatten über den beginnenden Frühling. Phoebe hatte die Neuigkeiten mit den Schmutz an seinen Schuhen ins Haus getragen. Er stand noch mit allen wichtigen Schwulen im Kontakt und im Copacabana sprach sich Tratsch schnell rum. „Danke, Phoebe.“

Freddie ging raus in den Garten, wo Jim die Zwiebeln für die Tulpen einpflanzte. Er erzählte ihm davon und vergewisserte Jim, dass es ihm gut ging. Den Rest des Tages wandelte er wie ein bleiches Gespenst durchs Haus und Jim machte ihn wütend mit seiner zärtlichen Fürsorge.

„Ich sagte, es ist alles gut“, brüllte er in der Küche und eine wertvolle Porzellanschüssel mit Müsli fiel auf den Boden. „Ach, verdammt.“ Freddie bückte sich und schnitt sich an den Scherben. Jim eilte ihm zur Hilfe, aber Freddie fauchte ihn an. „Komm mir nicht näher, raus! Raus!“

Seine Augen brannten, aber nicht vor Wut.

Jim schlurfte in seine Stammkneipe und klagte Pete sein Leid. Keiner wusste, dass er mit Freddie zusammen war. Sie dachten, er redete von diesem Typen, den er auf einem Geburtstag  kennengelernt hatte. Und in gewisser Weise tat er das ja auch.

„Ich versteh nicht, warum es ihn so mitnimmt. Er mochte diesen Kerl noch nicht mal. Er war ein totaler Arsch.“

„Denkst du denn, dass es dabei wirklich um ihn ging?“

„Nein, nein, vermutlich nicht“, stöhnte Jim über seinem fast vollen Glas Guinness.

„Na los, Kumpel, geh nach Hause. Er hat wahrscheinlich eine scheiß Angst.“

„Ich weiß, aber er wollte mich nicht da haben, er hat mich rausgeschmissen.“

„Er hat sich geschnitten, Jim, es war Blut überall. Ist doch klar, dass er dich nicht im selben Raum haben will.”

„Verdammt, du hast Recht!“

Jim griff seine Lederjacke und rannte raus. Er rannte durch die Straßen von Soho, die Treppen vom Leicester Square runter, wo einarmige Straßenmusiker an der üblichen Stelle Beatles-Songs spielten, und sprang völlig aus der Puste in die nächste U-Bahn.

Freddie lag auf dem Bett und weinte. Jim zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte Jim und küsste ihn auf den Hals, die Schläfe, die Innenfläche seiner Hände, überall.

Bisher waren Gedanken an den Tod in diesem Haus immer mit dem Müll nach draußen getragen worden. Wenn in den Nachrichten irgendetwas über Aids lief, wurde weggeschaltet und Jim ging zum Weinen immer ins Badezimmer und stellte den Wasserhahn an. So lief das hier.

Doch in dieser Nacht weinten sie zusammen und Jim rasierte sich aus lauter Hilflosigkeit den Schnurrbart ab. Weil er nicht wusste, was er sonst opfern sollte, aber irgendetwas wollte er opfern, um Freddie beizustehen. „Nicht, du liebst deinen Schnurrbart!“

„Ich liebe dich!“, sagte Jim vor dem Spiegel und setzte den Rasierer an. Freddie war so beeindruckt, dass er es ihm gleich tat. Als sie in den Spiegel blickten und sich so nackig im Gesicht sahen, lachten sie. Und als sie sich küssten, war es so unverschämt intim, dass sie auf den Badezimmerboden sanken und sich liebten.

Am Morgen wachte Freddie auf und eine einzelne Träne lief auf Jims Brust. Eine halbe Stunde lagen sie so da. Wach, aber ohne Worte. Eine Hand kraulte Freddies Haar.

„Wenn ich sterbe“, sagte eine kränkliche Stimme irgendwann, „will ich, dass du meine Asche da unter dem Kirschbaum vergräbst.“

Jim konnte seine Hände an diesem Tag nicht mehr in die Erde stecken, ohne dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Dieser verfluchte Paul Prenter. In einem Anfall hilfloser Wut rupfte er die Freesien aus der Erde und den Krokos und die Maiglöckchen dann auch noch, schmerzhafter Griff in die Disteln.

Keuchend hielt Jim inne.

„Bist du jetzt fertig damit, meinen Garten zu verwüsten?“

Freddie stand mit einer Tasse Tee für Jim im Garten und Jim hustete heiser in die Morgenluft. Er sah sich verstört um. „Ja, ich schätze schon.“

„Bist zu zufrieden oder brauchst du noch ein bisschen Hilfe?“

„Nein, alles gut.“

„Sicher? Ich kann sonst noch Phoebe anrufen. Er könnte dir helfen meine Magnolien zu entwurzeln.“

„Nein, ich denke, jetzt reicht es.“

 

12\. Juli 1990

An ihrem Jahrestag wachte Jim allein im Bett auf. Er spürte die Leere noch bevor er die Augen öffnete und bekam Panik. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und keuchte wie ein Ertrinkender.

Unten auf der Kommode stand eine Vase Blue-Moon-Rosen. Er hatte sie Freddie hingestellt, damit er sie morgens gleich sah und etwas hatte, das ihn aufmunterte.

Jim nahm den Brief, der jetzt darunter lag.

 _Mein Liebster,_  
_danke für die Blumen !_  
_Ich liebe diese Rosen –_  
_du machst mich zu einem sehr_  
_glücklichen Mann! – ja, glücklich_  
_wie ich es noch nie in meinem Leben_  
_gewesen bin._

 _In Liebe –_  
_Freddie_

 

Phoebe fuhr ihn immer um fünf Uhr morgens zur Routineuntersuchung. Nur so konnten sie sicher sein, dass keiner etwas mitbekam. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, bis er wiederkam, holte Jim eine Leiter und hängte Lichterketten in die Magnolienbäume. Seine kleinen Projekte hielten ihn emotional über Wasser. Der Koikarpfenteich, der Tisch, den er für Freddie im Schuppen schreinerte, das irische Refugium, das er für sie beide plante...

Freddie durfte er höchstens die Haare schneiden, alles andere erledigte Phoebe. „Freddie will nicht, dass du ihn so siehst“, den Satz hörte er immer öfter – häufig gesprochen durch einen schmalen Türschlitz. Dann wurde Jim weggeschickt und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich eine Kippe anzustecken und im Garten auf und ab zu laufen. Es fühlte sich an wie das Warten auf Godot.

„Ich muss etwas tun, Freddie. Ich kann nicht nur zusehen. Ich bin dein Partner.“

„Ja. Du bist mein Partner. Nicht mein Krankenpfleger.“

„Aber als Partner bekomme ich dich ja kaum noch zu Gesicht. Morgens bist du im Krankenhaus, danach schläfst du, dann übergibst du dich, dann gehst du arbeiten, kommst abends wieder und kriechst sofort ins Bett. Wo ist da überhaupt Platz für mich?“

„Jim, bitte, ich bin erschöpft. Lass mich schlafen.“

„Ich will doch nur für dich da sein.“

Jim küsste seine Schulter. Doch Freddie war bereits eingeschlafen und Jim sah sich den alten Schwarzweißschinken, der im Schlafzimmerfernseher lief, alleine an.

„Dein Herrchen macht’s mir nicht leicht“, sagte er, als Delilah zu ihnen aufs Bett sprang und ihn verständnislos ansah. Das war ihre Art ihn anzumeckern, anschließend machte sie es sich zwischen Jims und Freddies Füßen bequem. „War ja klar, dass du auf seiner Seite bist. Er verwöhnt dich zu sehr. Wenn es nach mir ginge, würdest du unten im Katzenkorb schlafen.“

„Phoebe ist krank“, hieß es kurze Zeit später. Und dann war es Jim, der ihn morgens um 5 Uhr ins Krankenhaus fuhr und ihm abends in die Wanne half.

„Vorsicht, mein Schatz.“

„Geht schon.“

„Ist es zu heiß?“

„Nein.“

„Ich bleibe hier, ok, nur für den Fall.“

Jim breitete ein Handtuch auf dem Boden aus und setzte sich.

„Willst du nicht zu mir kommen?“

„In die Wanne? Gehört das auch zu den Dingen, die Phoebe für dich tut?“

„Sei nicht albern. Na los, raus aus den Klamotten!“

Als Jim zu ihm in die Wanne kletterte, schwappte das Wasser über und Freddie lachte, was ihn so sehr erschöpfte, dass er kraftlos hustend in Jims Arme sank. „Nicht gerade, sexy, huh?“

Jim hielt Freddie fest und küsste seine salzige Haut.

„Ich finds schön.“

Jim weinte schon wieder und Freddie seufzte. „Siehst du, und deswegen lasse ich Phoebe das machen.“

Nach dem Bad hüllte er Freddie in seinen Lieblingskimono, streifte ihm dicke Wollsocken über und ging mit ihm in den Garten. „Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich.“ Auf der Treppe nahmen sie vorsichtig eine Stufe nach der anderen und Freddie hielt sich an Jims Schulter fest. Zwischendurch machten sie eine Pause.

Heißer Atem stieß gegen Jims Ohr. „Ich liebe dich“, säuselte Freddie und dann ging es weiter.

Es war eine laue Spätsommernacht. Grillen zirpten. Er setzte Freddie auf eine Gartenbank und legte eine Decke um seine Schultern. „Was machen wir hier, es ist dunkel!“

„Moment.“

Jim verschwand in der Dunkelheit und Freddie hörte seinen eigenen Atem. Er hustete und war kurz davor panisch zu werden, als ein Schwarm Glühwürmchen den Garten erleuchtete.

„Ich habe die Lichterketten in die Bäume gehangen. So wie du wolltest.“

Jim setzte sich zu ihm und zog ihn an seine Brust.

Freddies Augen leuchteten. Er dachte an sein erstes Gespräch mit Jim. Über die Dunkelheit, die immer wieder den Weg zurück in sein Leben fand. Aber da wo vorher Dunkelheit war, war jetzt Jim. Eine Erkenntnis, die Freddie mit einem Gefühl der Unendlichkeit durchdrang. Nichts machte ihm in diesem Moment mehr Angst.

„Es ist wunderschön.“

 

November 1991  
Garden Lodge

„Pass gut auf ihn auf“, hatte Roger nach dem Live Aid Konzert zu ihm gesagt und seine Schulter gedrückt.

„Mach ich“, hatte Jim etwas schüchtern und überfordert mit allem geantwortet.

Er wusste nicht, ob er ihn enttäuscht hatte, als Roger sich an jenem Novembernachmittag zu ihm auf die Fensterbank setzte. Jim schwieg, unten wurde gelacht. Freddie hätte es so gewollt.

Zusammen starrten sie auf den Kirschbaum.

„Willst du?“

Roger hielt ihm eine offene Packung Benson & Hedges hin.

„Eigentlich wird hier drinnen nicht geraucht.“

„Ist doch egal jetzt.“

Jim schaute die Packung an und gab dann nach oder auf – wie auch immer – jedenfalls nahm er eine Zigarette und dann Rogers Feuerzeug und steckte sie sich an. Geräuschvoll blies er den Rauch ins Schlafzimmer und aschte aus dem offenen Fenster. Blick zum Bett. Mitten in der Nacht aufwachen, Atem neben sich spüren, sich über den Anblick eines schlafenden Mannes wundern – die Geräuschlosigkeit jener ersten Liebesnacht, die er da noch nicht als Glück erkannt hatte.

„Willst du nicht runterkommen zu uns, Kumpel?“

„Mir ist nicht danach.“

„Sicher.“

„Ich brauch einfach noch einen Moment für mich.“

„Klar.“

Roger zog an seiner Zigarette und fragte sich vermutlich, wer jetzt für Jim da war, als er ihn so einsam und verloren auf der Fensterbank kauern sah.

„Hey, Jim!“

Jim sah auf.

„Du warst gut für ihn.“

„Ja. Mag sein.“

„Komm zu uns runter, ja?“

Roger drückte noch einmal seine Schulter und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Jim dachte an den Moment nach Live Aid und die Frage, die ihn seit jeher beschäftigte.

„Hab ich gut auf ihn aufgepasst?“, wollte er von Roger wissen.

„Was redest du da? Natürlich, Jim. Du warst unser fünfter Mann!“

Jim keuchte ein Lachen und Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, die er sich dann aber doch für später aufhob.

„Na los, wir brauchen dich da unten, Kumpel. Kein Mensch weiß, wo Fred seinen Moët hat.“

„Ist gut“, sagte Jim, „ich komm gleich.“

In der Tür hielt Rog noch einmal inne.

„Ach, äh, Jim.“

„Hm?“

„Es geht nicht wirklich um den Moët!“

Er zwinkerte und ging dann wirklich nach unten. Wahrscheinlich steckte Freddie dahinter. „Kümmerst du dich um ihn, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin?“ Das passte zu ihm.

Und so schloss sich der Kreis.


End file.
